As the self-help financial instrument is widely used, the circulation amount of cash is increased in the self-help financial instrument, especially in the self-help cash deposit service equipment. In circulation of cash, how to ensure the safety of these instruments and cash becomes a problem to be considered and resolved by all of the service providers. How to allow the cash in the self-help equipment to be circulated safer and more convenient is always a problem being studied.
The cashbox is required to be in an open state when the self-help equipment is in a normal service, so as to ensure that the cash to be deposited is normally received therein. When the cashbox which is full of money is required to be maintained or replaced, it becomes an urgent problem to be solved to maintain the cashbox being in self-locked state without manual operation so that the operator is absolutely isolated from the cash in the cashbox, thereby ensuring the safety of the cash.